


Pain and Pleasure

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Pain and Pleasure

The enduring pain only made her enjoy the transformation even more 

 

 


End file.
